Cullen Games
by Alice Hale-Cullen
Summary: Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Lauren, Tyler, Jessica, Mike, Angela, and Ben all decide to play games together at the Cullen household!
1. Let the Games Begin

Hope you enjoy this story

Hope you enjoy this story! This one is based on a party sort of theme, so if possible, I'd appreciate it if you R&R, thanks!!

**Disclaimer**** – I will never own **_**Twilight**_**!**

Chapter One The Games Begin

Bella Point of View:

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, absolutely not!" I stammered. There was absolutely _no_ way Jessica was getting me to have a makeover. Alice managed to pull it off once, and I certainly wasn't planning on going through the same experience again!

She grinned over. "You have no choice, Bella! We've all agreed you need one!" I glared behind her at my so-called _friends_.

Lauren waved at me, a smirk plastered across her face. Well, I never liked her much anyway. Mike and Eric shrugged their shoulders as if they had no choice. As if. Tyler used Jessica's grin, trying to look cute; it didn't work on me. The only people I didn't hate right now were Angela and Ben. They stayed loyal, the only ones that didn't bother saying I needed a makeover, as much as I did need it. Not that I would ever admit it.

Jessica rushed to her bathroom, grabbing utensils needed. I gulped, praying in my head for some miracle to happen. Angela gave me a sympathetic look. I returned it with desperation. I needed some excuse fast!

As if on cue, Jessica's house phone rang through her room. She sighed, walking back in and grabbing her ringing device. "Hello?" she questioned, boredom in her voice as she twirled her finger through the phone cord.

Her breath cut short suddenly, her finger stopped in its tracks. I could hear another voice on the other line. Jessica turned to face me, holding out the phone. I looked puzzled at the bejeweled, pink phone before realizing she wanted me to take it. My hand wobbled out, slowly taking the phone and placing it gently against my ear.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Bella! How are you?" I heard a honey-sweet voice on the other side. My heart started beating for a sign of hope.

"Alice?!" I exclaimed, overjoyed throughout my entire body.

"The one and only, now where have you been? I tried calling you from your house but Charlie said you went out! You're lucky I had a vision of you at Jessica's or I would've never guessed. I thought you were friends with Angela instead?" she talked into the phone so fast I had to repeat the words silently to myself, trying to place them together.

"Yeah, Angela is here. So is Ben, Tyler, Mike, Lauren, and of course, Jessica."

"Oh, that's nice. Well as nice as that is, Bella, I need you here _pronto_!"

"Really? Is it important?"

"Yeah, it is! Game night is _tonight_! Besides, I had another vision of you being in some miserable makeup that Jessica would call 'fixing you up', and I couldn't let you look so hideous!"

"Thanks, I'll be right over!" I slammed the phone over the receiver, grinning widely. My happiness vanished once I realized Jessica was blocking my exit, tapping her finger against the door behind her.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" she exaggerated.

"Out," I replied, shrugging my shoulders. "Alice needs me right now. She hates waiting."

"I don't think so! We were getting ready to fix you up!" she declared. I recognized the same words from Alice's warning toward me. Jessica wasn't planning on 'fixing me up' in the good sort of way.

"Sorry, but when Alice needs me, I have to be there!" I said, my voice becoming desperate. I didn't want to stay here any longer than I needed to be! Jessica smirked over at me; what was she thinking?

"Fine, but we're _all_ coming with you!" she grinned again, this time with more evil. If that was possible.

"What?"

"You heard me," she replied calmly. Lauren looked pleased with Jessica, standing up and already heading toward the door. The guys just shrugged, following her example. Angela was by my side, glancing at me with worry. I patted her shoulder.

"It's not even _my_ house though!" I cried out. I past the desperate line ages ago now. "I can't just have you come over without an invitation!"

"Well you're close enough with the Cullens," Lauren spoke. "I'm sure they won't mind."

Before I could protest more, they ran out toward the driveway, cramming into Jessica's car. I sighed in defeat. Angela and I dragged ourselves out quietly; I was glad that at least there was one person on my side. Too bad that wasn't enough.

We arrived at their house shortly. Not as fast as when Edward drives, but it wasn't too long. I bit my nails nervously as Jessica and Lauren forced me to the front door. Every Cullen in the house should've known by now that I brought company. Well, more like I was forced to.

I curled up my hand into a small fist, knocking quietly against the door. Lauren complained on how I had to ring the doorbell or else they wouldn't hear. I inwardly laughed at her. Not more than a few seconds later, Edward opened the door, showing off his lovely crooked smile at me. My heart melted, forgetting all my worries. He always did this to me when I was to upset. I guess he wasn't worried much about my company that tagged along.

Lauren pushed me slightly out of her way, gazing her eyes up at _my_ boyfriend, or should I say fiancée? Either would work for the moment, seeing as how they didn't know about the second part.

"Well _hello_ there. I hope you don't mind us tagging along for the fun?" she asked, biting her lower lip into a puppy dog pout. I rolled my eyes behind her.

Edward nodded his head. "It's fine. Anyone Bella invites is welcome," he replied in his cool tone, leaning the door open wider to gesture us inside. Lauren winked at him while walking in. Jessica ran over to her and started gossiping. Edward grabbed my hand with his, entwining our fingers together. He started laughing, music to my ears. I couldn't help but join him.

Walking into the living room, I noticed Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie all gathered together. Alice winked at me before pointing to her head. So she knew they would come all along. At least that saved me the trouble of explaining things. I was rather confused though; they all seemed perfectly fine by my uninvited company. We all sat down in a circle, facing each other.

"Great! Now that everyone's here, we can start!" Alice exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Bella, I'm sure you already know the rules, but I'll explain it to the newcomers. We have many different game choices inside this bowl," she held up a orange, round bowl, shaking it to hear paper slips rattle around inside. "Whatever we draw out of here, we play. Simple as that. Everyone ready?"

I looked around, noticing everyone's head nod up and down. Oops! I nodded my head too, signaling my ok. Alice grinned before slipping her small hand inside the bowl, shuffling around for the perfect paper. Her hand pulled out a little slip between her index and middle fingers. Alice read the paper quickly, smiling at all of us with a smirk. Edward glared at her, but she ignored it.

"Blind Date," she whispered quietly, but loud enough for human ears.

So what'd you think? Please tell me in your reviews! Also, I'd appreciate it if people gave me ideas in their reviews, giving out games. I'm planning on making this spread into a long story, but I'll need more ideas! Original games are accepted as well, but I'll need to know an explanation on how to play them! Thanks!!


	2. Blind Date

I decided to do this chapter quickly after I made the first one, that way I didn't leave people wondering

I decided to do this chapter quickly after I made the first one, that way I didn't leave people wondering! Please enjoy, R&R!!

Another Note: This game is from , so I don't own it!

Disclaimer – Just like the game, I don't own _Twilight_ as well!

Chapter Two

_Blind Date_

Alice Point of View

Sure, I was slightly shocked when I had a vision of Bella's friends playing with us, but how could I blame her? Bella was a pushover!

My hand reached around the bowl before pulling out a slip of paper. I scanned the card, smiling at the two single words plastered on it. I could feel Edward's glare toward me, but I brushed it off. _Deal with it!_ I thought silently.

"Blind Date!" I called out to the others, almost forgetting for a moment that they were there. The humans all tilted their heads to the side, confused. I snickered at their obliviousness.

"So wait, we have to go out?" Mike asked. I laughed, my head fell backwards with my body. Emmett helped me up.

"No! It's simple, really," I explained, my grin growing wider. "We all put our names twice on two separate pieces of paper, placing them in two different bowls: one green and one red. The green stands for the Opportunitist while the red stands for the Victim!" Everyone looked even more confused. I sighed. "The Victim, whoever's name is chosen, becomes blindfolded while the Opportunitist has to kiss them, no matter who it is!"

They all understood it perfectly now, their faces mixed with emotions. Worry, excitement, fear. That was the only ones I could make out. Jasper was the expert with emotions, not me!

We all put our names into the bowls, chatting excitedly amongst our little groups. Finally, I shook both the bowls in each hand rapidly, but not hard enough to let the papers fall out.

"Bella, would you mind doing the honors?" I asked cheerfully, handing her the bowls. She looked at me nervously before accepting them, placing her hands in each one. I glanced around at each face as Bella pulled out the results, memorizing the names. Her face looked like a mix of horror and excitement. Excellent, we were converting Bella to the dark side! High five to Emmett and me!

Bella grinned over at me, followed by Edward. I gulped; something I didn't like was definitely coming.

"Alice, you're the victim!" Bella laughed out. I smirked, wondering who was the kisser. Edward handed me the blindfold. I quickly wrapped it around my head, pulling it tight so I couldn't cheat. I really hoped I wouldn't have a vision anytime soon; I wanted to figure this out on my own! Games were meant for honesty, and I respect the art of games completely!

I felt Edward place earmuffs on my head. I didn't question it, already knowing I might as well not hear them discuss who the Opportunitist was. I couldn't help but grow a smile across my face, wondering deep in thought of the options.

Suddenly, I felt cool lips press against mine. They felt so warming, relaxed. I leaned in, my instincts taking over. Before I knew it, the kiss was gone like that. My mind was slightly disappointed as I licked my lips, lingering on the taste.

Edward removed the earmuffs but left the blindfold on. Bella spoke up. "Ok Alice! You have three guesses!" I pondered for a moment.

"I guess. . ."

Well, what'd you think? Whatever it is, please feel free to place it in a review! Also, ideas are desperately needed for who Alice's mystery man should be!!

Yours Truly,

Alice Hale-Cullen

Vampire Lover


End file.
